


Playing Dirty - Kuroo X Reader

by Kimi09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, POV Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/pseuds/Kimi09
Summary: Kuroo and his s/o going on a vacation and playing dirty in their challenges. Sounds good? Good enough to Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Playing Dirty - Kuroo X Reader

**Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou X Reader**

**Warnings: None**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Happy birthday My fellow Nekoma girl! This is Kinda late but hope ya enjoy it!**  
**\------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tetsu! Look at them!"

There stood the couple, looking at the people on the banana boat, screaming and laughing. The couple wanted to be with them so bad and that was very clear in their eyes. Especially the rooster head male.

"I told you a trip to here would be fun!"

The excited female beamed, grinning widely as she saw that Kuroo was just as excited as she was, his eyes following the people who were holding so tightly onto the boat and the others who were unable to hold longer, falling into the beautiful blue sea.

Y/N did hesitate while planning this trip. She was a lover of adventure and the sea. It was one of the things that made her calm and collected when she was falling apart. It was also a place where she could be as adventurous as she wanted, so she thought that a small vacation here would be the best option. Especially since Kuroo never really thought about doing all those kind of things in a long while. The male never took a break. He was a hard worker, and by hard, Y/N would easily say that he overworks himself to exhaustion.

Her eyes went back to the people who were swimming back to the boat, smirking as she knew they were up for a second and maybe a third round. Her eyes darted between her boyfriend and the people who were having the time of their lives.

"This was Definitely a great ide-" but the male couldn't even finish his sentence because the girl shoved her phone to his face, showing him the plan she had, chuckling at his expression.  
"You already have everything planned and booked?" He asked, raising a brow at her, making the female grin cheekily, throwing him a small wink. "Well, I can't let you do all the work, now can I?" She asked pecking his lips real fast, allowing a Sheepish giggle to escape her lips, looking up at him. "You.. like it?" She asked as he was skimming the schedule. A small squeal of surprise left the female's lips as her lovely boyfriend tackled her down in a hug, her back now resting on the soft sand while his face was buried in the crook of her neck. "Thank you, Love." The male mumbled, smiling as he held her there, eyes shut as he appreciated the moment they were in, pulling away to look at her, her eyes soft and her smile content. "You needed a fair break, Tetsu. You overwork yourself." She whispered, running her fingers through his messy hair, a soft heartfelt grin made It's way to her face. "Happy that you're already enjoying, but," the small pause made Kuroo confused but once he felt her pour a handful of sand on his hair, he understood what she was doing. "You can't just throw me down, fill my hair with sand while your hair stays safe." She laughed, pushing him off, throwing her sundress away as she was now in her beach suit, grinning widely at him.

Kuroo enjoyed those childish moments they both had. It was heartwarming to see her enjoy those small activities with him, her smile just like a kid's smile. Pure and genuine.

With that, Kuroo tossed his shirt away and ran after his girlfriend who was definitely making it hard for him to catch up with her, making sure to run over shells and rocks. "Now that's **playing dirty** , babygirl." The taller male laughed.

Smirking, the female took a handful of wet sand, balling it up into a ball before throwing it on him, starting a sand ball fight with him.

The two took a hiding spot and Y/N grinned, managing to built a sand fort around her. A mini one at least. She was preparing sand balls when she felt a part of her fort fall, many sand balls following after, making her look up, a smirking Kuroo looking at her.

"Tetsu no!" The female squeaked, trying to run away when she was caught, arms around her as a small kiss was placed on her shoulder. Before Kuroo could make any move, he was tackled down, his girlfriend pouting at him. "That was mean, Tetsu! You messed my fort up!" And with that, the staring competition started, ending up with Kuroo winning and the two giggling like two kids. "Gosh, that was fun." The girl rested her head on the male's chest, relaxing as they enjoyed the calm atmosphere, faint sound of people laughing and the calm sound of the waves, eyes shut as they enjoyed the embrace.

"What's next?" Kuroo asked, his hand running through Y/N's hair. "Banana boat." Y/N grinned, looking up at him with a mischievous expression. They knew what was comin next.

"We'll see who falls first."

And with that, in less than 30 minutes, both of them were in their life jackets, on the banana boat, screaming their lungs out. The challenge wasn't done and Y/N knew too well that her boyfriend had enough muscles to make him win the challenge. She made sure to raise her leg, poke him on his side, startling him and making one of his hands to let go, a sound of surprise leaving his lips as his free hand took a hold on her leg, grinning at her mischievously before allowing the hand that was holding onto the banana boat to let go, falling into the water and pulling Y/N with him.

"You're as ass."

"But you love me."

"I surely do."

Soon enough, the two were drying up, smiling as they were heading to their room, knowing that the next day would be just as exciting.

And their excitement wasn't wasted as they headed to a fishing boat early in the morning, each holding a fishing rod while they tried to catch something, grinning as Y/N seemed to take a hold on something, kuroo immediately helping her as the fish seemed to be struggling against them.

"This must be a big fish!" He laughed, grinning proudly once he pulled the fish out. "Woah! This is Amazing Y/N!" Kuroo exclaimed, holding the fish as he inspected the fish in his hands, flinching as it bit his finger, groaning before noticing that the fish made its way to the water.

"No you don't!" And with that Y/N jumped after the fish, grinning as she saw where it was heading but realizing that she was too slow to follow it. She gasped as she felt something pulling her from the water, coughing out water as she realized that Kuroo pulled her out. "Are you crazy, woman?" The tall Male laughed, seeing how pouty his girl got. "That was my fish, Tetsu!" The girl whined, pouting even more as her boyfriend laughed at her. "And you thought you could catch it by jumping into the water? What are you? A mermaid?" He winked playfully, making her shove him into the water, grinning at him as he came to the surface, raising a brow at him. "What are you? A merman?" She asked teasingly, helping him into the boat. "You definitely are something different. Let's go and warm up." Kuroo wrapped his arms around Y/N affectionately, smiling as she held onto him closely, allowing a small sigh to escape her throat.

"Could we please do this again?" She asked, looking up at him, pecking his lips.

"Any time you want." He assured her, resting his forehead over hers.

"Thank you, Tetsu. I love you."

"Anytime, princess. I love you way more." But that wasn't the end of his speech. "You still do kinda **play dirty** with me."

"Oh shut it, Tetsu. You love me like that."

"That I can't argue about."

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**Word count|| 1300**


End file.
